One is a Genius: The other is insane
by Vedra
Summary: A short little story about Electra and Etcetera trying to take over Tugger, in a Pinky and the Brain manner. Based off an idea of Mystitat.


One is a genius: The other is insane:

(This was based off an idea of Mystitat's website. I own none of these charaters, or CATS or Pinky and the brain)

Jemima and Victoria were dancing in a clearing when Tugger stopped by and started to talk to them. The two kittens in the other clearing over could hear their conversation.

Electra and Etcetera were playing with a ball of string when Tugger walked passed and a gave them a small wave. Cettie squealed happily while Electra giggled and blushed, and gave a small wave back.

"Ooh he's soo handsome." Electra giggled once Tugger was out of earshot.

"I know!" Cettie said bouncing up and down. "How come he didn't stop to talk to us though? He stopped to talk to Jem and Vicki." Cettie said with a pout.

"He must like them better than us." Electra said unhappily.

"That's not fair! we're as good as any other kitten!" Cettie pouted. "Oooh I wish there was a way to get him to pay attention to us more."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Electra asked her best friend.

"That mice are about to over throw the humans?" Cettie said

"No, Cettie, what we always try to do." Electra said exasperatedly.

"Whats that?" Cettie asked scratching her head

"Try to take over the Tugger." Electra said with an eye roll.

"Ooooh, good idea Lec." Cettie said bouncing up and down. "Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"I always have a plan." she said slyly.

"Oooh fun, we'll take over him and make him love us." Cettie said happily.

"Come here we have to start to work." Electra said motioning to her friend. "This is what we do. We have to start a rumor that Victoria and Jemima think that Tugger is ugly." she said. "Then when Tugger hears it being the self conscious cat he is, he'll start feeling bad. So here we come to the rescue assuring our dear Tugger that we love him and that we always will." Electra explained. "Then he'll love us more for saying that stuff."

"Ooh, Lec, that soo evil of you." Cettie said giggling.

"I know, and it should work too." she said. "come on we need to go see my mom, and your mom. You know they can't keep a secret to save their life." Electra said referring to her mother Jennyanydots, and Cettie's mom Jellylorum.

"Ok." Cettie said hopping up and grabbing Electra by the paw and dragging to her mom's den were she and Jenny were having tea.

"Hi mom!" Cettie said bouncing in.

"Hello Cettie dear, oh and you brought Electra too. How charming." she said slightly exasperatedly because her over excited daughter often drained her of all her energy.

"Hello, Lec, dearest." Jenny said with a wave.

"Oooh guess what we heard Jem and Viki talking about Mom?" Electra asked.

"What?" Jenny asked curiously.

"We heard them saying Tugger was ugly." Electra said in a tiny whisper. Both Cettie and Electra looked at each other as if they mortified by even the thought.

"are, you sure it was Jem and Vicki?" Jenny asked. "That doesn't sound like something they would say."

"I know, we couldn't believe it either when we heard it."Cettie said nodding vigorously.

"Oooh there's Pouncival." Electra said pointing out of the den. "Lets go play with him." she said dragging Cettie along with her. They looked back to see the two queens whispering to each other.

So started the rumor Jem and Vicki thought Tugger was ugly. The junkyard was a buzz the next couple of days with the rumor of what Jem and Vicki said. When it reached Tugger's ears he was shocked. Jem was one of his particularly favorite kittens. Why had she said that terrible thing.

Tugger sought out Cettie and Electra to ask them what they had heard. The kittens were playing with a toy mouse Electra had brought from her human home. "Hi girls." Tugger said swaggering up to them.

"Hi Tugger." Cettie squealed running up to him and hugging the tom.

"Hi Tugger." Electra said shyly.

"So, chica's I hear you're the ones that heard Jem and Vicki say those thing about me. what exactly did they say." Tugger asked leaning against an old oven.

Electra faulted for a moment .it was harder lying to Tugger than it had been to everyone else. "Oh well, we were walked down to the docks and we over heard Jem...and Vicki." she said looking down.

Cettie also was having a hard time lying. "And they were saying..." Cettie said.

Tugger was starting to get suspicion of the situation. The kittens were having a hard time telling him the story. They must have felt so bad about what they overheard. "But they kept their heads down the whole time.

"Girls, you can tell me,I think it's only fair you tell me the real story, cause the whole thing makes me upset." Tugger said folding his arms

Electra tried really hard to regain her act. She sort of managed it. "Well, they were talking about how they thought you were ugly." Electra said.

Cettie looked at Electra worriedly she didn't like lying to Tugger. Cettie walked over to Tugger and clung on to him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"about what? You didn't do anything." Tugger said patting her on the head.

"But Tuggsy we lied, we were bad." she said.

Electra looked at her shocked Cettie had just ruined their entire plan. She was furious, all that work and all that sceaming for nothing.

"What!" Tugger asked releasing himself from her grip. "What do you mean you lied.?"

Cettie and Electra coward ed together. They were frightened by his rage. But Electra decided they should fess up before this got any bigger. "We sort lied about Jem and Vicki, we didn't hear them say anything. But we wanted you to be angry at them, so you'd pay more attention to us, cause you only really like the really pretty kittens, like Jem and Vicki." Electra said regaining her fire..

"so you lied to your mom's you lied to the tribe and you lied to me, you nearly ruined the reputation of two innocent cats." Tugger said folding his arms angrily. "Just so you could have me like you more."

They nodded and looked down."we didn't mean to cause this trouble, but we just wanted you to ourself." Cettie said.

"Alright, who was the brains of the operation?" Tugger demanded.

"Me." Electra said proudly. He wasn't about to step down and let him talk crap about her plan. If it had worked it would have been brilliant. If only Cettie hadn't said anything.

"I should have know, you devised this entire plan just to get me to pay more attention to you?" Tugger asked.

"Yea." Electra said defiantly.

"You had better fix things." Tugger said.

"Aw, but Tugger, it didn't do that much harm." Cettie whined.

"I don't care, you have to go back and fix things." Tugger said stubbornly.

"Fine." Cettie said stomping off. Electra was about to go off with Cettie when she felt a paw on her shoulder. she looked around. Tugger was next to her, "Electra, next time use your brains for something more important than trying to get my attention." Tugger said in her ear. "But it was a good plan."

She grinned and ran off with Cettie. They both fixed things with Jem and Vicki. They went and told their mom what they had done and were grounded to their dens for a week but in the end it worked out.

So after their punishment Cettie and Electra were about to head out for the night. "What do you want to do tonight, Lec?" Cettie asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Try to take over The Tugger." Electra said mischievously.


End file.
